Virtual environments often utilize multiple networks that allow for the management of virtual machines run under hypervisors on host systems. For example, a migration network manages the migration of virtual machines from one host machine or hypervisor to another, while a display network controls the display of virtual machines on their respective host systems.
A network management server may utilize a management network to monitor the various virtual machines and hypervisors in the virtual environment. In the event of failure of the management network, the management server can no longer reach the hypervisors nor facilitate migration and display within the virtual environment. While such systems may perform failover management in the event of a network failure, they are often unable to differentiate between a failure of the network itself and a failure of one of more hypervisors of the network.